


A World Odyssey

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Fun-Shots [5]
Category: Donkey Kong Country, Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Warioware
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bowser!Kamoshida, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diddy Kong!Akechi, Dixie Kong!Futaba, Donkey Kong!Akira, F/F, F/M, Gen, Luigi!Ryuji, M/M, Mario Odyssey AU, Mario!Ann, Peach!Shiho, Rebellion, Royalty, Toad!Morgana, Wario!Makoto, Yoshi!Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: The things people do for love are amazing...Idea done as a thank-you for "https://twitter.com/magicmadiplier"WARNING: There are no tags for Underage & Graphic Violence, but it does come slightly close to being necessary.





	A World Odyssey

**Part 1: A Burning Beginning!**

Shiho had been chosen to become the next Queen after the passing of the previous Royal Family. The Queens Sadayo & Takemi Tae-Kawakami & King Yoshida Toranosuke - while nontraditional in the fact that Yoshida was unmarried - had been good and beloved rulers, but after their thankfully-peaceful deaths, the then-leaderless Velvet Kingdom eventually selected Shiho due to her natural leadership and kindness alongside the pure-hearted Yuuki Mishima. But because the world is a morally irregular place, her good deeds gathered bad attention.

In all his ephebophilia-filled madness, the Spike Kingdom’s ruler King Kamoshida had launched an attack on Morgana, Ann and Ryuji’s home. Regiment after regiment of masked knights bombarded the castle, and kidnapped Ann’s girlfriend Princess Shiho.

If it wasn’t already bad enough, they stole the seven orbs of the Truth Fairies, which were deities who not only lent their magic to the kingdom as an energy source but enabled connections to be made between leaders and them through the orbs.

The siblings in all but genetics and name and their cat-man bestie had been saved by a trio of previously unknown Truth Fairies. Appearing from seemingly nowhere in tall, humanoid forms to rescue them from the destruction, Mercurro, Ka’micate & Taiten had informed them of how to defeat Kamoshida and flown into the three adolescents’ souls, giving the trio their powers to stop the mad king and save Ann’s  _ amor _ .

Apparently, Kamoshida had entrusted the other Truth Fairies to allying Kingdoms, each with a powerful leader. The fearsome Shido, who despite his mere stronghold fighting to conquer the Forest Kingdom was Kamoshida’s strongest friend, so they decided to face him last. With the last of their physical forms, the three Truth Fairies created portals from the Velvet Kingdom to the four places they’d find their villains in; the Color, Forest, Wasted & Galactic Kingdoms.

After learning about the rest of the allies, the trio informed Prince Yuuki of the plan. Yuuki needed their forces to rebuild the kingdom, so they’d be on their own. Nevertheless, Ann, Morgana & Ryuji gathered their courage and stepped through the portal, having decided to take on the Color Kingdom’s Lord Madarame first. 

* * *

**Part 2: The Art Of War!**

Ichiryusai Madarame was, as the villains went, not so evil. Badly-hidden art theft, trapping people in paintings and the rumors that he took pleasure in watching people die were incredibly horrible, but his villainous resume would pale in comparison to the other villains’ dirty deeds.

Through their attempts to sneak in and rescue the Truth Fairy locked up there in Madarame’s palace, the three heroes - who had taken to calling each other Mona, Panther & Skull while fighting - met up with another group who didn’t take too kindly to Madarame either.

The Da Vinci Coders’ leader Yusuke “Fox” Kitagawa had been led to action when his mother’s painting  _ Sayuri _ was stolen. When he found out, he searched for days to find the already-existing rebellion’s hideout, and when he did, he quickly rose through the ranks, eventually taking over after the unfortunate murder of the previous leader Natsuhiko “Emperor” Nakanohara.

The two groups reached an agreement - the Coders would help take Kamoshida down and rescue the Truth Fairy if Panther and Skull would help with Madarame. With Panther’s roaring flames, Skull’s powerful lightning, Morgana’s sharp winds, and the Coders’ weapon arsenal, even Madarame using his magic to become a giant dinosaur monster with a face of far-too-realistic paintings could not save him and his army of guards from capture. 

Ichiryusai had just been placed in the care of the Color Kingdom’s civilians and carted off to an unknown but decidedly unpleasant fate when the captured Truth Fairy flew out of his bonds and embedded itself into Yusuke. Gohei-Nano granted Fox the power to summon ice, and after training him in the magic, the newly-named Phantom Quadrumvirate set off with an army at their heels.

* * *

**Part 3: Get Wasted, Kaneshiro!**

The next stop was at the Wasted Kingdom, which had no true leadership but was mostly controlled by one Junya Kaneshiro, the butterball boss of the kingdom’s manipulative mafia who had not only turned the place into its current state but forced the then-current leadership to set off the bombs that did so before killing them. Sure, King Kobayakawa hadn’t been the most likable of leaders, but even Kaneshiro’s servants - who were forced into it by blackmail, mind you - preferred him to Kaneshiro. The place had been known as the Iron Kingdom, and it had just started thriving when Kaneshiro showed his ugly mug.

The rebellion was another gang, technically, but despite their more hooligan-esque look - complete with motorcycles - they followed a code of honor and forced no more control over their territories’ people than a good leader would have. Fox and the Coders’ had connections, fortunately, so they got into a meeting with the Council’s President rather quickly.

Makoto “Queen” Niijima had lost her sister Sae to Kaneshiro when the proud woman refused to bow down to him. Accepting and learning to wield the chaos of the Wasted Kingdom for its benefits while keeping their honor code, the young spitfire was taken in after Sae’s capture and supposed execution. Sae had been a respected individual and member of the Council under the alias “Judgement,” and after the rest finished training her to lead them, Makoto rose through to become the President of the Council - the alias Queen doubled as a red herring.

One struck deal and made plan later, every piece of territory the Council could find was stormed. Kaneshiro brought out his entire arsenal, but even bringing out a humongous, winged, piggy-bank-shaped mech was not enough to stop them.

Kaneshiro had a lot to answer for, but he wasn’t dying any time soon - later it would be because of the need to repair the place, but first it was because Makoto had been too busy crying into her still-alive sister’s arms.

Like the Coders before them, the newly-named Endurance Kingdom gave the heroes their aid. Also like the Color Kingdom’s leadership before the Endurance Kingdom’s, the rescued Truth Fairy Iyoa-Natt flew into Makoto, a left-behind wisp of energy transforming her motorcycle Priestess as well. The rider had been given a power similar to the explosions that took her old home, in the hopes of re-purposing such nuclear energy.

With the Color & Endurance Kingdom aiding them, the revolution was getting stronger and stronger. However, there would need to be a renaming of the team, what with Makoto’s addition to the newly-dubbed Phantom Quintumvirate.

* * *

**Part 4: _Sancoeur!_**

Unfortunately, the portal to the Galactic Kingdom could only fit the superpowered quadrumvirate through it, and it was a good thing, too.  When the woefully unprepared heroes woke up from an unexpected “space walk”, they were in the care of the small army called the Heroes of Justice. Empress Haru “Noir” Okumura, disowned daughter of the evil President Kunikazu, had finally stood against the businessman’s bad behavior when the corrupt leader attempted to force her into a political marriage with Shido’s brother. 

Sugimura Shido did not get to keep the young lady her father put in the creep’s hands; heck, he didn’t get to keep his  _ hands  _ alone once her axe was done with him. 

Her army consisted of some of her father’s robots which she’d saved from destruction, and while it wasn’t as big as the Coders, the Council or the original armies that also joined, every bit of help was useful.

Morgana and Makoto took quite a shine to the ex-heiress - Mona would become a treasured figure in the Galactic Kingdom, and Queen… well, that’s a romance novel for another day. 

The invasion of Kunikazu’s satellite base of operations - really, the only part of his domain - was so simple that Kunikazu didn’t even know the Truth Fairy had been stolen until he saw the other damages the once again renamed Phantom Sextumvirate had left behind.

Rather predictably at this point, the Truth Fairy Milarte had empowered Noir with psychokinetic energy that would be saving a lot of expenses on communication.

Shido’s Forest Kingdom stronghold was mostly powered by a special generator in the satellite, so connections were going to be rough for Shido’s army once the thing was up in flames.

* * *

**Part 5: Forest Gumption!**

The bad news was that of the remaining four Truth Fairies, three had already been found, and that they’d been absorbed by people for power.

The good news was that these people would be on their side, and they really hated Shido.

Bonding over the goals avenging one of the newcomers’ moms & protecting the old and sick Sojiro Sakura, three young heroes had been manipulating the dangerous wildlife into attacking the walls of Shido’s fortress. Through the battles that remained, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Makoto, Yusuke & Haru would stay close with Akira “Joker” Kurusu, Goro “Crow” Akechi & Futaba “Oracle” Sakura, who had been Chieftess Wakaba’s daughter.

Using healing magic, Ann, Morgana & Makoto cured Sojiro, and that just about made the four putty in their hands and paws. It was a fair trade in the end, though - Ryuji was getting into a different kind of “sickness” thanks to Akira.

According to them, Shido had driven out the rest of the Forest Kingdom in order to make room for his first conquered area. Wakaba & Sojiro, as the Chief & Chieftess of the kingdom, had stayed behind even in Sojiro’s sickness to fight when the Truth Fairies named Arsanael, Lobi’nud & Promecon had burst through their cages to empower the three. By then, Wakaba had been personally assassinated by Shido, so there was nothing that could be done about her. It was made even more personal that Goro had been Shido’s runaway illegitimate son, not to mention that during a time where Shido had tricked the kingdom into believing he meant well, had nearly turned the kingdom on Akira. Sojiro’s simple logic ended up revealing Shido’s plans, and things had gone downhill from there.

A plan was set up, and with Shido’s workers stampeded, Shido couldn’t reach a secret getaway rocket in time to escape a death that is far too gruesome for me to go into detail about.

* * *

**Part 6: For The Hatred Of A God!**

Ann, Ryuji & Morgana had finally defeated the four villains plaguing their world. Madarame, Kaneshiro, Kunikazu, even the almighty Shido had fallen with the help of the allies they’d made along the way. After leaving Chief Sojiro in capable hands and giving Chieftess Wakaba a proper burial, it was finally time to take on Kamoshida.

When they reached the Spike Kingdom, however, not a soul was there. 

It was Skull who saw the flyer first. He read it, and a look of pure disgust and horror crossed his face. Mona snatched it, and the cat-man’s face scrunched up in revulsion as well. 

Nobody wanted to show Panther the flyer, but she was seen as the unofficial leader of the now-four-times-renamed Phantom Alliance, so they gave it to her and prayed for her fury to be well-directed.

_ It was a wedding invitation. _

Everyone in the Spike Kingdom with an invitation was probably forced to come, so if  _ they _ had one, well… heh,  _ they might as well show up. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Joker, Fox, Queen, Noir, Crow, and Oracle led Kamoshida’s armies away in the heat of battle, Panther, Skull, and Mona were busy opening the door.

With a hearty  _ WHAM _ , Panther kicked open the door, and it was clear to see she’d made it just in time to stop the wedding - the ring was about to go on Shiho’s finger. 

Kamoshida looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

“Who are you supposed to be? How dare you interrupt!” he demanded.

“I’m Panther, and these are my friends Skull & Mona. You have something,” her robin’s-egg blue eyes turned to the now-tearing up doe-brown eyes of her rather radiant love, “...or someone, rather, who is mine, and I’d like to recollect, thank you very much.”

The officiating priest, Mona noticed, looked angrier than Kamoshida himself at this declaration, and  _ was it him or were they glowing? _

“You have no power here, lady,” Kamoshida laughed, “ _ deus vult _ ! This marriage is so important to God that he’s officiating it!” 

“But I’d hate to make you leave empty-handed, despite your rude entrance and attacks on my buddies,” he almost looked sad, “so since you came, I’ll give my love’s friend here a honeymoon… to the afterlife!”

In a certainly eye-catching burst of light, the “priest” swirled into the last Truth Fairy’s orb they’d been looking for! Taking off, the Truth Fairy entered Kamoshida’s body, and at once, he began to grow. 

Muscles strengthened and turned into a rather ugly pink. A mouth grew fanged and a suit was shredded to pieces. A crown formed upon the ugly head of a monstrous creature where Kamoshida stood.

This was the monster who would later come to be known as Seudodimus, which in an ancient tongue meant  _ the god we hate _ .

It was a nasty battle, and Seudodimus looked to have the upper hand, but when the rest of the Phantom Alliance stepped in after they’d cleaned out the army, nothing was left behind but fried Kamoshida and a god named Yaldabaoth who was in  _ big _ trouble with their counterparts.

* * *

**Part 7: And They All Lived...**

Unable to wait much longer after their return,  _ Shiho _ and  _ Ann _ happily married as soon as they were able, and Ann was made Queen of the Velvet Kingdom alongside her beloved wife. 

_ Ryuji _ and  _ Akira _ also married later on, and while the courting took forever,  _ Makoto _ and  _ Haru _ would eventually follow. A fully recovered  _ Sae _ may or may not have cried at the wedding.

_ Yuuki _ handed the throne to Ann before becoming King, and started training with the Council to become a guard leader for the Galactic Kingdom. Don’t let his more resolute exterior fool you, however - rumor has it he can be seen being a bit  _ too friendly  _ with a certain cat-man.

_ Shido, Kunikazu, Kaneshiro, Madarame  _ & _ Kamoshida _ joined  _ Sugimura  _ in a very long time of ethereal punishment. Being the god of death and curses, Arsanael took pleasure in thinking up punishments for each one of them. 

_ Yaldabaoth  _ had been tired of using all his energy on powering the humans’ everythings. Not realizing how much they took out of the youngest god, the kingdoms cut down on their energy use, making everyone happy in regards to that.

Even though he and his descendants would be eternally financially stable thanks to the reward sum from the newly crowned Baron  Shinya ,  _ Yusuke  _ chose to take up the artist’s life once more, stating his job wasn’t done, merely obstructed by Madarame.

_ Futaba  _ became the Kingdom Communicator, leading the first multi-kingdom postal service in the world’s history. Alongside learning negotiations from Haru to be a good kingdom mediator, she had a side stint learning to communicate with the gods should any kingdom need them but have the regency be unable to contact them.

_ Goro  _ took up the job of a detective, working with Futaba to solve any communication problems before divine intervention was needed. Eventually, he retired and served as an adviser to the Spike Kingdom’s new Duke Yuuki, who proved himself to be unfitting of one incidental attacker's nickname "Duuki."

_ Sojiro  _ would die peacefully in a few years, at last reunited with his beloved  _ Wakaba _ . Futaba, Akira & Goro would be alright without him, mourn as they did.

The world would flourish, and when the heroes and their loved ones’ times came, they were all greeted by Yoshida, Tae, Sadayo & the other good leaders of the kingdoms’ histories, congratulating them on their victories and welcoming them into retirement.


End file.
